Oomi Mika
April 13 |chestsize= 98cm |bmi = 18.3 |mbti = ENFP |blood type= B |likes = Inventive recipes |dislikes = Cigarette |nationality = Japanese |event participated = Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing |crest = Darkness |execution = |fate= |affiliation = • Three Wishes Bar • Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th |previous affiliation = |status = Alive |sexuality = |marital status = |allies = |enemies = |relatives = Unnamed mother |debut = Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia |face claim = Chelsea |voice actor= Nazuka Kaori |creator = }} Oomi Mika (久夜 味香 Ōmi Mika) is a student in Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th, a participant of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing, and the holder of the '|(闇の紋章 Yami no Monshō)}} featured in Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia. Oomi is the (超高校級の「バーメイド」''chō kōkō-kyū no “bāmeido”'') who owns the bar Three Wishes, the bar that always on the first rank in the world ranking for years. Her business as a bar owner and barmaid is very successful that people wishes to own Oomi as their personal barmaid. History Early Life Oomi was born as a servant to a famous yakuza clan. Along with her mother, she served as one of the maid of the family. She always did her job seriously, following her beloved mother's life advice to remain loyal until the bitter end. One day, she was asked to make a drink in a great banquet in the mansion. Once the head of the family tasted Oomi's cocktail, he immediately fell in love with it and from that day he hired the little Oomi as her personal barmaid. Not long after that, Oomi's mother discovered that her daughter has a natural talent for creating and mixing drinks. Together with her mother, Oomi slowly took her steps towards her success in the future. Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing Creation and Development 'Name' Mika (味香) means "flavor, fragrance", while ōmi 久夜 means "beautiful heart." Her initial last name was hisaya which means "Long night." The reason for this change because there are many characters with "H" as their first surname alphabet. Appearance Rikuya - Oomi Mika Fullbody.jpg Personality Oomi Mika is a polite, kind, and refined mature young woman. As a result of being raised as a maid since she was young, she becomes very willing to help the others as much as she can, and always try to do her best to ease the circumstances that she and her classmates face in the Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing. She is a good listener, which is a "must have" trait for a professional barmaid who will be, and always be vented by her bar's visitors. She supports the idea of cooperativeness and never seem to oppose the group majority's decision, implying that she is rather selfless and quite a pacifist. As an owner of a famous bar, Oomi never get tired to maintain it, even when she is at the lowest point in her life. She is the morale booster of her worker and is always motivated to make her bar become a better place to visit. Her tenderness, however, isn't shown when she is alone behind her bar counter. At that time, you can compare her to a mad scientist who is working to demolish the world with their crazy inventions. Talent Super High School Level Barmaid The true source of her bar's charm is the excellent skill of its owner who is none other than Oomi herself. As a maid, Oomi has been blessed with crafty hands in mixing drinks. She is often credited as a potion maker due to her tasty drinks that has many unique effects such as one of her custom-made tequila, the "Love is War: Oomi Special Tequila". It has a strange effect that could push the consumer's emotion and mental to be a true gentleman who could confess his love to their beloved one. Oomi's manufactured beverages are very top notch and you're very lucky if you could taste one or two glasses of her creation. Relationships Quotes List of Roleplay *Welcome to Three Wishes Bar, Our Dear Visitor - With Alexander Weiss. (Cancelled) *Heavenly Born Academy x Extremist Arc - With Killing City Life Survivors. *Mad(e) in Three Wishes Bar - With Kikuri Nagisa. Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep her alive or dead? Don't kill. Kill. |-| Fate Poll= What kind of fate that she'd met during the mutual killing circumstances? She will survive and be happy forever! Killed by the others, ofc. A type of person who'd kill a hostile person to protect the others. Her heart is shrouded with darkness... As dark as the mastermind. Trivia *Oomi's face claim is Chelsea from . Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Aries Zodiac Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Culinary-based Talents Category:Talent: Barmaid